


Thief

by darktensh17



Series: As the world explodes, we fall out of it [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blackmail, Capture, M/M, Poe Dameron hurts so pretty, Rape, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and General Organa are on-route to an important diplomatic meeting until the Finalizer just happens to intercept them. Kylo Ren 'kindly' offers not only to not hurt General Organa, but let the two go, so long as Poe makes it worth his while. Non-con</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned that I think there's a special place in Star Wars hell waiting for me? Poe I love you, which is why I torture you. (I promise someday I'll write something happy for you; that day is not today, or probably even these week). 
> 
> This was originally posted on the TFA Kink. I've added the sex scene in because reasons (reasons of torturing Poe)
> 
> "I love the idea of Poe being imprisoned with another member of the resistance, and Kylo threatens to harm/kill that person in order to get Poe to agree to be fucked by Kylo. Then Kylo fucks poe."
> 
> Is making up alien races a thing we're allowed to do in the Star Wars universe? If not oh well, it's too late now.

It was supposed to be a secret mission, not even the majority of the commanding officers in the Resistance knew about it, and yet somehow their greatest enemy not only found out but intercepted and capture them as well. 

They’d left D’Qar at o’five hundred hours according to the planets time, on a mission to a small planet in the Falucia system. It was risky, but General Oragana had been in contact with several members of the planet’s aristocracy who were sympathetic to the Resistance’s plight and wanted to help. The only catch was that they wanted to meet the illustrious Leia Organa in person.

Not wanting to attract any attention, General Organa had commandeered her best, most trusted pilot, obviously Poe, to bring her. The trip had been going wonderfully until it had all gone to kriffing hell when not just any ship, but the Finalizer, had caught up to them and trapped their ship in a tractor beam. 

Nothing Poe had done had gotten them out of the beam’s way and soon they were dragged into one of the Finalizer’s ports and apprehended. 

That had been a number of hours ago by Poe’s count, although there are no clocks in the interrogation cell to confirm this. Once again he finds himself strapped upright to a metal torture chair with the ability to move only his head, and even that is limited.

Poe knows that he has to worry about getting not only himself off the Finalizer but General Organa as well. Sadly this time does not look like it will provide him with a cute stormtrooper to come to his rescue. 

When the door opens and Kylo Ren walks in brusquely like an approaching eclipse, all dark and encroaching, a single droid following in behind him, Poe feels himself tense.

Poe has to consciously fight back his fear as he tilts his head up to grin at Ren. “Hey Ben, miss me?”

The Knight of Ren says nothing as he stalks passed Poe, grabbing a stool and bringing it into Poe’s line of sight and removing his helmet before placing it on the stool. When he turns to face Poe again, Poe is surprised at the red scar that runs diagonally down his face. He’d heard from Rey the details of her battle with Ren, and that she had injured him, but it was surprising to see it. 

“That’s a good look for you, really captures the evil Force user spirit.” Maybe Poe is babbling a little more than was necessary but the burning look in Ren’s eyes is making him more and more nervous the longer the man stares at him without saying anything. “I hope it didn’t damage anything too permanently, like your voice, because you’re awfully quiet.”

With a snap of his fingers, Ren calls the droid over and it immediately begins broadcasting what appears to be a live feed. Poe wis shocked, and relieved, to see General Organa sitting quietly in a cell, glaring at right at the camera. She seems to be unharmed other than a few bruises from when the stormtroopers had pulled them, still fighting, out of their ship.

Poe’s relief only lasts until Ren speaks, turning to face the camera. “Droid, broadcast.” There is a crackle of static, and Poe watches as the General’s eyes widen, before Ren speaks again. “General, I hope that your current accommodations suit you.” 

The General’s eyes briefly flicker over to Poe’s face, assessing him to possibly ensure that he is unharmed, before returning to Ren. “They are exactly what I expected. This is not my first stint aboard a Star Destroyer.”

Ren chuckles at that, clearly amused. “I doubt you will find rescue coming from a smuggler or a young Jedi knight. From what I hear there are only two Jedi left and both are very far away. The First Order is looking for them; perhaps you could help us in finding their location?”

“Is that why you apprehended our ship?” The General shoots back, keeping her calm.

“That was merely a pleasant coincidence, pleasant for the First Order of course.” The look that Ren and the General are sharing made Poe certain that this was most assuredly not a coincidence. “I thought it would be enjoyable to have a little chat; it has been quite some time since I’ve been able to do so personally with either of you.”

Poe doesn’t believe that for a moment, especially not with how powerful Kylo Ren is with the Force. “Just decided to take a Star Destroyer for a little jaunt into an unremarkable corner of the galaxy huh? I bet your handler appreciated that, did you have to service General Hux to convince him?” It’s not his best work, Poe’s consciously trying to keep his voice from trembling, but the comment causes a reaction. 

When Poe finds himself suddenly facing the wall with the right side of his face stinging, he considers that maybe the comment hit home a little too hard. That doesn’t stop him from continuing to run his mouth as he turns back to face Ren. “Or did you just wave your fingers and make him do what you wanted? I can’t imagine this is something he’d approve of.”

Ren’s face is a mask of rage and he raises his hand to slap Poe again, before he pauses and lowers it. Poe wonders just what it is he’s planning, a plotting Kylo Ren is so much worse than an angry one.

“I know a little something about the Flaurions. They’re the native people of the planet you were going to visit.” Ren says too casually to Poe. “I spent much of my youth reading up on different planetary systems and their species before I was shipped off to be a Jedi.” 

Ren glances causally in direction of the General, gauging the impact of his words, before turning to look at Poe. “They are a humanoid people; quite tall with blue skin. In their culture it is expected that parties who do business with each other exchange gifts.” He lets his words linger as he eyes hold Poe’s own in their gaze. 

Poe flinches and tries to look away as he feels Ren gently enter his mind, digging around much more gently than he had the last time they met like this. “Did you see your precious General bring a gift to offer the Flaurions?” Poe hadn’t and he knows that Ren knows that. “No, I didn’t think so.” Ren’s voice is soft, a mockery of pity. 

Slowly Ren’s Force fingers slip from his mind, and Poe is left with a paranoid worry about what he saw or did while he was in there. He tries to keep that concern from Ren, any sign of weakness is dangerous around the man.

“Did you know Commander that the Flaurions are unable to reproduce with each other?” Poe can see the General tensing at Ren’s words, and he finds himself concerned about why. “All Flaurions have the ability to impregnate; there is no real gender divide amongst them. What they cannot do is carry their own children; they are not equipped for it, so they implant their eggs into another species and allow their children to gestate that way.” 

“Humans just happen to be one of their preferred spawn carriers; we’re soft and our bodies adept well to the presence of the Flaurion eggs.” One of Ren’s hands has settled over Poe’s stomach, stroking it through the cloth of his shirt. “It is considered the greatest of gifts to give a carrier to a Flaurion, there is nothing that ranks higher in their eyes. Doing so could get you anything you wanted from them, particularly if the human in question is appealing to look at as they have a real appreciation for beauty.” The hand moves under his shirt, snaking up his body invasively as Ren purrs. “And we all know Commander that you are most certainly quite a catch.”

Ren steps back, taking his hand with him thankfully, to look Poe over with an appreciative gaze. “So very lovely.” 

The look is a mockery of how Ben used to gaze at him so many years ago, loving and admiring but Ren’s gaze is possessive and invasive. Poe wants to get away from Ren and his eyes, but he’s strapped to the chair with no hope of escape.

“What is it you want Kylo Ren?” The General’s cold voice breaks the spell that has settled over Ren and Poe and Poe is relieved when Ren turns away to address the general.

Poe can see the projection of the General over Ren’s shoulder and while her face is schooled into careful neutrality, he can tell that she’s not pleased. What must this be like for her, seeing her son like this? (But Kylo Ren isn’t Ben; sweet loving Ben who Poe would have given up everything for.)

“I’m so glad you asked General.” Ren does sound pleased, sickeningly so. “You are both high targets on the First Order’s Wanted List.” This appears a statement of fact and nothing else. “While you may have had training in the Force, enough to stop me from rummaging around freely in your head, I know that Commander Dameron doesn’t. After all this isn’t the first time we’ve been in this position the Commander and I.”

Poe shudders at Ren’s words, remembering the feel of the man invading his mind and routing around for the information about BB-8 and the map to Skywalker. He’d told the General a basic rundown of what had happened but had not gone into any great detail, not wanting to relive the experience himself.

“I should turn you right over to the Supreme Leader, but I am feeling generous at the moment.” He glances back at Poe and Poe knows what he wants, knows where this is going. “I am willing to exchange gifts with you, just like the Flaurions will when you reach your destination.” 

Ren’s talking to the General, but Poe knows the words are directed at him, especially when Ren turns to face him, taking a step closer to reach out and run a hand down Poe’s cheek. “I am not so cruel that I will not offer you a chance to come out of this relatively unharmed.” 

Now Ren is addressing only Poe. “My gift to you is that I will let you both go without harming General Organa if your gift to me is equally as valuable.” 

Poe cries out as the hand on his face suddenly tightens into his curls, pulling on them harshly. “Of course if I am dissatisfied I can make this a horrible experience for both of you. I could make an example of General Organa; have her executed publicly after I torture the two of you for the information that will lead to the Resistance’s downfall. It’s all within my power.”

Ren’s grip loosens and he shifts his hand and tilts Poe’s head up so that he’s looking into the General’s carefully blank gaze. “Now Poe, what will you give me to try and convince me not to do just that?” His gaze on Poe is hungry and devouring.

No. No. No. Poe knows what Ren wants and he can’t do it. While he may not have been celibate since Ben’s death (Poe refuses to consider Kylo Ren as Ben), it is one thing to be with someone willingly for some fun and a completely different thing for someone to take the way Ren wants to. 

Perhaps Ren sees the hesitation in Poe’s eyes because he turns away and barks something into the comlink that he has clipped at his waist. “Perhaps you need a little convincing about the seriousness of your situation.” Ren says, not turning back to Poe, instead his gaze is fixed on the image of General Organa. 

Poe watches in horror as a torture droid enters the room, followed by a stormtrooper. General Organa stares at them impassively, her head held high as they approach her. 

He knows what is going to happen and he can’t let it come to pass. “Myself.” He murmurs weakly, having to force the words passed trembling lips.

Ren commands the droid and trooper to halt and half turns to regard Poe. “Did you say something?”

“I-I offer you myself. . .” Poe chokes on the next words, “to do what you will with until . . . you’ve had your fill.”

Everything hangs in silence for a heartbeat before Kylo lifts his comlink. “You are dismissed.” 

Poe watches as the trooper and droid leave the room, and he notices Leia relax only slightly before she turns to the camera. “Poe, you don’t have to do this.”

As much as he appreciates that his general believes that, Poe knows that it’s not true. General (Princess) Leia Organa is the heart of the resistance and if anything happens to her it could crush them. 

There’s nothing that Poe can say to her that will chance the outcome of what is about to happen and so he remains silent.

Ren apparently does not have the same sentiment. “Don’t worry General, you can watch and make sure that I treat your precious pilot good.” 

“No!” Not that, anything but that.

With a wave of his hand Ren cuts off Poe’s voice and uses the Force to release the restraints holding Poe up, sending him to the ground before he can get his legs to work. Ren walks over to tower above Poe. “You said that I could do what I will with you until I’ve had my fill.”

Kneeling down before him, he takes Poe’s jaw into one gloved hand. “Isn’t this better for both of you? This way you can both ensure the other is unharmed.” Once more Ren’s touch is too soft, too familiar. “I wouldn’t want you to think that I am being unkind.”

“Extortion and sexual assault is far from kind.” General Organa growls out. “You are a monster.”

Ren laughs, the sound of it echoing trough the room. “If I am a monster then it is one that had a hand in creating.” It’s the first time Ren has acknowledged General Organa as his mother, and Poe wishes that he hadn’t. He can’t see the General’s face, but even the most hardened of hearts would crack at such words. 

With trembling hands, Poe pushes himself up to his knees and reaches up to begin unbuttoning his shirt; he’s supposed to be keeping the General from hurting anymore. “I offered this.” His words are clipped, they all know it wasn’t willingly, but that’s not what matters. “You want to take part in your gift don’t you?”

There’s a burning hunger in Ren’s eyes as he watches Poe slowly begin to undress. “I most assuredly do.” No sooner had Poe slipped off his shirt than Ren is on top of him, pressing him down against the cold floor with a devouring kiss.

It’s too much like Ben, and not like him at the same time, and Poe tries to keep himself as removed as possible from what comes next. He doesn’t want to enjoy this, and only hopes Ren isn’t so cruel as to force him to.

He shudders when Ren’s hands push his shirt off his shoulder, throwing it aside before running his hands up Poe’s sides and over his chest, pinching at his nipples almost cruelly. Poe can’t help but jump and gasp into Ren’s mouth at the action, and he can feel Ren grinning at the reaction. 

“Did you enjoy that Poe? I can make sure this feels good for you, it doesn’t have to be painful.” Ren presses kisses along Poe’s jaw, stopping to suck a bruise on Poe’s neck. Poe jumps and cries out when Ren suddenly bites the same spot hard. The pain isn’t bad, but it is jarring. “Of course if you prefer we can do this the hard way and I can make you scream in pain.”

Poe says nothing, turning his head away from Ren; he’s agreed to this (under coercion), but that doesn’t mean he has to participate actively in it. For Poe neither option is particularly appealing. He is no masochist to enjoy pain but gentleness would remind him too much of Ben and the love they shared.

Ren growls at his silence and wraps a large hand around Poe’s throat and squeezing enough to make Poe gasp desperately and claw at Ren’s hand desperately. “If you’re not going to answer, I will leave the decision to your precious General.” 

Poe freezes at the though of General Organa and of the important mission that they were on. If Poe is rendered useless and can’t fly, provided Ren keeps his word, then they may not be able to complete their mission. Everything Poe does is for the success of the Resistance in taking down the First Order; this is just like any other mission.

“Gently R-Ren,” Poe reaches up and run’s his hands through Ren’s hair, tugging the man down down for a kiss. “Just li-. . .make me feel good.” He can’t say ‘just like you used to.’ 

He doesn’t need to say it out loud, because Ren says it for him. “You want me to take you just like Ben Organa-Solo did, slow and sensual.” His smirk is too victorious. “I do after all I retain all of Ben’s memories and can make you feel just as good now as he did then.” 

Briefly Poe wonders what General Organa must be thinking right now, if she was even aware that he and Ben had been actively in love, and consummating it as often as they saw each other, which was sadly not often enough for two hormonal young men.

Poe doesn’t fight as Ren divests him of the rest of his clothes; he’s still doing a minimal amount of touching, but that doesn’t seem to bother Ren at all. After all he gets what he wants out of this no matter which way Poe chooses to do this.

When he’s been stripped nude, Poe can’t help but shiver at the coolness of the floor under his back. He’s surprised when Ren pulls back enough to unclasp his cape (or is it a cloak), and lays it down on the floor for Poe to lie on without a word. 

Once Poe is lying down Ren turns his attention to kissing down Poe’s chest. Ren’s lips find every spot that usually makes Poe go weak in the knees; all the spots that Ben knew by heart. Despite his resolution to remain completely passive, his body reacts readily to Ren’s touches. Poe pushes back the feeling of devastation that comes from his own body betraying him.

It’s even worse when one of Ren’s large hands wrap around Poe’s half hard cock and give it a gentle squeeze before beginning to stroke it. The sensation is slightly uncomfortable with Ren’s gloves still on, but that lasts only as long as it takes Ren to read the discomfort from Poe’s mind (at least Poe’s pretty sure that’s what happens), leading him to remove said gloves. The feel of Ren’s slightly cool hand on his dick has Poe shuddering in a way that he knows he shouldn’t given the situation.

“Like I said, I can make this so good for you as long as you behave.” Ren’s moved back up Poe’s body to nibble at Poe’s lips before pressing close to Poe’s ear. “Show your General what a good little soldier you are, willing to do anything she asks of you.” 

General Organa didn’t ask this of Poe; wouldn’t ask him to do something like this, or so Poe wants to believe. Instead of replying he turns his head away from Ren’s mouth and stares resolutely at the wall. This draws a chuckle from Ren, who uses it as an opportunity to suck on that spot just behind Poe’s earlobe that has him biting his lip harshly to keep from making any more traitorous noises; it really doesn’t help that Ren’s still got one hand wrapped around him.

“It’s so unusual to hear you so quiet Poe, but we’ll fix that soon.” Poe feels push himself up and off Poe, and he’s not naïve enough to hope that this is over; he knows it isn’t by far. “I know just what I need to do to open you up to me.” There are so many meanings behind those words.

Too soon, at least for Poe, the sound of a small container being opened has him tensing. “Now, now we can’t have that.” The hand is back on him, stroking him gently. “You need to be good and relax for what comes next.” 

Ren doesn’t really give Poe much time to relax before there’s a cool finger circling his entrance, smearing what he hopes is lube around the outside before pushing in slowly. Poe holds in a whine at the sensation, it’s been some time since he’s been intimate with someone and it feels so sickeningly good to have Ren’s finger inside of him, thrusting just the slightest bit.

“That’s it; you open up so beautifully for me,” Ren’s cooing makes Poe sick to his stomach. “You were made for this, for me Poe.”

There’s a sound somewhere to Poe’s left and he doesn’t know what it is until Ren outright laughs. “Are you not enjoying this General? Seeing your pretty pilot spread out like a willing sexual sacrifice? I can assure you that he most certain is enjoying it.” Suddenly there are two fingers in him and they find the right spot that has Poe seeing stars and keening loudly. 

“I would suggest that he is wasted as a pilot, but then that would mean allowing others to touch him like this, and I just can’t have that.” The words are punctuated by another brush against Poe’s prostate that his him withering on Ren’s cloak, even as his mind screams at him to stop getting pleasure from this.

General Organa says nothing, which seems to just goad Ren on as he continues carefully preparing Poe. “Did you know that your son and Poe used to do this quiet often? They spent many nights together meeting up in the forests of Yavin IV while Ben was training there. There are so many fond memories Ben had of pressing Poe into the ground and sliding into him. Perhaps you’re lucky that Ben’s tastes ran the way they did, if not you would likely have a clutch of grandchildren to worry about; youngsters who could so easily take after their father and great grandfather.” 

Ren is taunting the General and Poe doesn’t want her to be in anymore pain or discomfort than she already is. Stealing his resolve he clenches around Ren’s fingers and moves his hips just so. “You’re ignoring your gift Kylo Ren.” If there’s the slightest hesitation in the words Poe pushes through it. I thought this was about me and you.”

“Oh my pet, you know it’s not.” The tone Ren uses reminds Poe of how he’s talked to BB-8 when the droid is being particularly naught. “However, since you’re being so good for me I will make a concession for you.” Ren’s fingers slip out of Poe easily, and Ren sits back to unclasp his trousers enough to free his sizeable erection (it seemed he’d grown more than just taller since Ben and Poe had last been together). “On your knees, I want to take you deeply so that you’ll remember me or a long time after.” 

There’s no point in fighting, Poe has long given up on that, but he can’t help but grimace as he rolls on to his knees. He feels so terribly exposed like this and he doesn’t like it at all. When Ren’s hands settle on his hips and shift him around into a position the man finds more desirable. It ends Poe with his face pressed down into the folds of Ren’s cloak and his ass up in the air on full display, now he’s not only on display but feels vulnerable as well. 

Apparently the position is not only for Ren’s benefit, or so Poe finds out. “Lovely sight isn’t it General?” Ren’s hands are spreading him apart and Poe realizes too late that he’s being displayer to the camera for General Organa to see. “He’s already so nice and loose for me.” Poe groans and Ren slides his thumbs into him and opens him up, he can feel his himself clenching at the emptiness the action causes. “His body is begging for me.”

“That’s enough Kylo Ren; you’ve made your point.” There are tears in General Organa’s voice and it makes Poe’s heart clench. “How much longer are you going to drag this on?”

Ren hums to himself, pushing his thumbs further into Poe, stretching him deeper. “As long as I wanted, I could keep your good commander here for hours with the power of the Force. Lucky for you both he’s been so good for me and I do find myself feeling generous.” 

The hands leave Poe’s ass only to be replaced not long after with something thicker and blunter. 

“Brace yourself.” Ren tells Poe, without giving him any chance to as he pushes in with one long burning thrust. “You feel so wonderful.” 

Poe chocks back a cry, pressing his head onto his arms and biting onto the skin of his wrist in an attempt to keep himself muffled. Ren’s apparent ability to thrust at the right angle every time is not helping matters. That traitorous part of Poe’s mind reminds him that it had taken Ben awhile to get his movements just right, and when he did he made sure to never forget. Kylo Ren would be no different given that he has Ben’s memories. 

The pain in his arm helps Poe keep his head somewhat, not for long enough though. Having Ren inside him iss like a long lost lover coming home, all mental puns intended. He fit into Poe in all the right ways (all the ways that Ben had), and while Poe’s mind screams that Ren is not Ben, his body does not distinguish between them.

Even with the feigned gentleness with which Ren was treating him, Poe knows that he iss going to come out of this with bruises, other than his own self inflicted ones, particularly where Ren is gripping his hips so that he could pull Poe up to meet every one of his trusts. 

As much as Poe hates himself it all feels so good, Force damn him. The pleasure builds and builds inside him and it’s all his own pleasure, there’s no Ren digging around in his mind and making him feel this way.

That makes it so much worse when Ren rolls his hips and presses in such a way that has Poe seeing white as he comes hard without Ren even having to touch his staining erection.

Ren is delighted by this turn of events; Poe can feel as much as hear the laughter as Ren presses his chest along Poe’s back. The man’s thrusts are beginning to become shallower erratic and Poe knows that he’s close now. It’s Poe who cries out when Ren comes; the Master of Ren sinking his teeth into Poe’s shoulder as he empties himself into Poe’s body.

They stay that way for several moments and all Poe can hear is the sound of their laboured breathing filling the room. Finally Ren pulls out of him, going deliberately slow so that Poe feels every inch of his dick until it’s out. With it Poe can feel cum dribbling down his thighs and he tries not to dwell on the fact that General Organa has a perfect view of this.

“That was delightful Commander Dameron.” Ren says impersonally as he cleans himself off with Poe’s discarded shirt and tucks himself away. “I will give you a moment to collect yourself and the JB-007 will escort you to your ship; your general will be waiting there for you.” 

Before he goes, Ren leans down so that he and Poe are face to face. “I do hope you enjoy your time on Flauros.” With that he’s gone and Poe carefully picks himself up off the floor and dresses hastily.

-

True to Ren’s word; Poe is escorted back to his ship where General Organa is waiting with a carefully blank expression. They’re allowed be on their way and Poe doesn’t push his luck by hesitating and allowing Ren to change his mind. 

Poe slips uncomfortably into the pilot’s seat and starts it up, and getting as far away from the Finalizer a he can. He has no desire to say anything about what happened, General Organa has other plans.

“I never intended what Kylo Ren was insinuating.” General Organa says as their ship takes off, leaving the Finalizer behind. Poe doesn’t say anything, just sets their course for the Falucia system once again. They still have a mission to complete.

He can feel General Organa’s sorrowful gaze on him. Years of knowing her keeps him from either snapping or sobbing in her presence. He’s relieved when she says nothing more, sighing sadly to herself and heading out of the cockpit.

Poe’s hands are shaking on the controls as he pushes back what just happened to the back of his mind. It isn’t just the shame of what has happened that is distressing him, but the knowledge of how easily he gave in to Ren. Deep inside him Poe knows that if the General were to offer his body in exchange for whatever it was the Flaurions have promised them, Poe will do as she says without any complaint; and that knowledge about himself terrifies him. 

He’s always been loyal to the Resistance, but when had he become as fanatical and unquestioning as the First Order Stormtroopers? 

Are these his own thoughts or has Kylo Ren placed the seeds of doubt into his mind? Poe isn't sure they are, he isn’t sure of anything. Taking a steadying breath he does the one thing that he knows he can do under any circumstances; he flies.


End file.
